


Wherever You Are

by Lothiriel84



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she was still a cop, even on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

For all her complaining, she was actually enjoying their vacation to Hawaii. It was their honeymoon actually, though only a few selected people were aware of that.

Even though she'd known Jane for the better part of a decade now, she had never suspected he could be so romantic when he wanted to. They were currently lying on a secluded corner of Sunset Beach, Oahu – relishing each other's company in the way newlyweds do – when a noise in the distance came to distract her.

Jane grumbled in protest as she pulled herself up on one elbow to have a better view on the beach. A guy was running towards them, followed by two other men screaming at him. Her cop instincts told her this was the police chasing a criminal, and in the blink of an eye she jumped to her feet.

The wretch never saw it coming as she tackled him to the ground, despite wearing nothing but a bikini on her. While he groveled helplessly with his face in the sand, she smiled at his chasers that had eventually caught up.

"Here's your man, agents."

The military-looking guy who appeared to be the leader of the pair blinked a couple of times before answering. "We appreciate your help, madam – but you shouldn't have…"

"I'm a law enforcement officer myself. Agent Lisbon with the California Bureau of Investigation."

"Commander McGarrett, Five-0. Thank you."

As they dragged away their suspect, she heard the other man – a blond guy wearing a shirt and tie in spite of the blazing sunshine – whisper to his colleague. "She's some woman, isn't she?"

Teresa smirked and went back to her husband. He was pouting at her, but she could tell he was actually proud of her as well.

"Where were we?" she asked teasingly. Then she leaned forward and placed an inviting kiss on his soft lips.


End file.
